doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
232 - The Big Bang
The Big Bang ist die 232. Folge der Serie Doctor Who und beendete offziell die 31. Staffel. Handlung Durch die Benutzung des Vortex-Manipulators von River Song gelingt es dem Doctor, seine Freilassung aus der Pandorica zu sichern. Darüber hinaus organisiert er mit Hilfe der Springerei durch Zeit und Raum Amys Überleben, Klein-Amelias Einsatz bei dieser Aktion und River Songs Rettung. Schließlich springt er mit der Pandorica, die Partikel allen Lebens in sich trägt, in die explodierende TARDIS, um dadurch einen zweiten Urknall zu provozieren, um das Universum zu klonen. Er selber wird jedoch nicht mehr zu diesem Universum gehören, es sei denn, jemand erinnert sich an ihn und bringt ihn dadurch zurück. Dieser Jemand kann nur Amy sein, die mit dem Spalt in ihrer Wand aufwuchs ... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Dass es dem Doctor durch die Benutzung des Vortex-Manipulators von River Song gelingt, seine Freilassung aus der Pandorica zu sichern, ist ein Zeitparadoxon. *Der Doctor trägt mal wieder einen Fez, der von River zerschossen wird. Er nimmt sich vor, einen neuen zu kaufen. Es dauert sehr lange, bis er geliefert wird (Kerblam!). *Richard Dawkins wird erwähnt. *Die durch den Big Bang 2 neu entstandene Zeitlinie weist zur bisher bekannten Zeitlinie einige Veränderungen auf: so leben zum Beispiel Amys Eltern und der Doctor ist aus der Zeit gelöscht. Es stellt sich die Frage, was von den Ereignissen seit dem ersten Auftauchen eines Zeit-Risses tatsächlich stattfand ... *Zum dritten Mal ist ein Dalek Objekt eines Museums: erstmals in The Space Museum, zum zweiten Mal in Dalek. *Der Doctor erzählt der kleinen (schlafenden) Amy, dass er die TARDIS einst stahl (The Beginning). *Nachdem der Doctor die Pandorica in die Explosion der TARDIS gesteuert hat, wird er in seine eigene, sich auflösende, Zeitlinie zurückgeschleudert und gibt Amy mit, dass sie sich erinnern soll. Nachdem er an das Ende seiner aktuellen Inkarnation kommt und zur vorherigen zurückfällt, beschließt er diesen Rückblick zu überspringen und geht freiwillig in die Leere. Amy kann ihn von dort tatsächlich durch (eigentlich nicht vorhandene) Erinnerungen zurückholen. *Nach den Hochzeiten von Sarah Jane Smith (in The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) und Donna Noble (in The End of Time) ist der Doctor zum dritten Mal zu Gast auf einer Hochzeit einer Begleiterin. *Am Ende der Episode erhält der Doctor einen Anruf, in dem es um eine ägyptische Göttin im Orient Express geht. Erst in der Episode Mummy on the Orient Express erkennt der Zwölfte Doctor, dass der Computer Gus auf verschiedene Weise versucht hat, ihn zum Orient Express zu locken, so auch mit diesem Anruf. *Der Doctor schreibt als Abschiedsbotschaft Geronimo. Hinter den Kulissen *Wie nur im Fall von zwei anderen Folgen (The End of Time und The Impossible Astronaut) wurde die Episode an exakt demselben Tag erstmals ausgestrahlt, an dem die Handlung spielt. In diesem Fall dem 26.6.2010. *Der Titel ist dezent zweideutig. Moffat meinte in einem Interview, dass er im Titel einen schmutzigen Witz versteckt hat. Was er damit meinte, wurde für viele, auch dem Produktionsteam, erst durch A Good Man Goes To War ersichtlich. *''The Big Bang'' war der Anfang dreier, teils riesiger oder verzögerter, Handlungsbögen. Während der erste bereits in der nächsten Staffel erzählt wird, wurde der zweite erst am Ende der übernächsten aufgelöst. Der letzte dieser Handlungsbögen reichte sogar bis in die frühe Ära des Zwölften Doctors. *Wie bereits in The Pandorica Opens ließ Regisseur Toby Haynes während der Dreharbeiten bestimmter Szenen Musik im Hintergrund laufen, die aus der fertigen Episode entfernt wurde. Mit der Musik gab er praktisch die Stimmung und manchmal auch Bewegung der Schauspieler vor. *Amys Lachen bei der Tanzszene des Doctors war nicht gespielt. Karen Gillan musste wirklich über Matt Smiths Tanzkünste lachen. *Die Szene auf dem Museumsdach wurde nicht in London gedreht; die Londoner Skyline gehört also zu den hinzugefügten Effekten. Leider hat der dafür zuständige Mitarbeiter nicht aufgepasst, welche Gebäude man sieht. Da die Episode nämlich 1996 spielen soll, hätte man die sogenannte "Gherkin" retuschieren müssen. en:The Big Bang (TV story) es:The Big Bang fr:The Big Bang (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2010 Kategorie:Stories (River Song) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1990er Jahre) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)